Olympians Little Wolf
by ThatGeniusKid
Summary: Follow Tawny the Wolf-Girls adventures with Percy, Annabeth and her other friends in the Sea of Monsters! Set in Percy Jackson and the sea of Monsters. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm ****ThatGeniusKid****! This is my first fanfic so im nor really sure what to do, and i apologise in advance if it is terrible. Advice would be greatly appreciated, but please try not to be too mean :( I may have got some of the facts wrong and stuff, but bear with me. Just to recap, this is a Percy Jackson fanfic about a wolf-girl called Tawny and her adventures with the Olympians e.t.c. Set in the Sea of Monsters. Probably no romance, but i dont know were i will go this. I think thats about all... oh disclaimer: ****I do not own Anything****! (except Tawny)**

Luna Doro was frightened. The young witch ran through the woods, clutching a small bundle to her chest. 'Arghh!' a loud roar sounded from nearby. 'He's coming' Luna thought with a shudder. She ran faster still, sprinting through the California bush, occasionally glancing behind to cast protective spells into the forest. Finally, she stumbled across the stone remains of a ruined mansion. This was what she was looking for. She ran up to the stone altar that stood in the middle of the ruins. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Large golden eyes looked back at her, filled with curiosity. Her child. Luna placed the baby girl on the altar and looked at her, taking in the beauty that she would soon lose. The baby, seemingly oblivious, looked wide-eyed at it's new surroundings. At first glance, the child now scrambling around the table may appear to be normal. Indeed, most mortals would perceive it as nothing unordinary. However, this baby was anything but ordinary. And it wasn't just her mother being a witch. For this child had a long, fluffy tail and much too large, floppy, puppy dog ears. Stifling a sob, Luna turned her eyes back to the baby and began to mutter a spell. Luna had always been good at spells; she was top of her class at her wizarding school in England. But this simple incantation was the hardest she had ever done. Stammering, she said the spell.  
'Oh gods of Olympus, please accept my offering. I give to you the life of my young child, to do as you may. Please take care of her.'  
There was a blinding flash light, and the baby disappeared. Sobbing, Luna collapsed to the ground, mourning over her lost child. Gods, she hoped she had done the right thing in giving up her only daughter to the gods. A loud howl bought her back to reality.

'He's here'

Pulling herself to her feet, she turned to face the man she used to love.

Luna thought she had won. She had met Lycaon a year ago, her a young witch escaping from turbulent times in England. She had thought he was a handsome young man, fresh out of uni, eager to help a foreigner. However, he soon revealed he was much more than that. The man she thought she new was in fact the immortal Lycaon, king of the werewolves. Terrified, she tried to escape, but it was too late. Many of her spells did not work in this country, and she was already several months pregnant. When the birth of her children drew close, she researched as much as she could, and even contacted her friend Remus, who she knew to be a werewolf. All this confirmed one thing: Lycaon did not like girls. He would accept one of his male children into his pack, but girl children were killed. **(A/N Look i know this is stupid but I had to do something)** Learning this Luna was terrified. She did not know the gender of her unborn children, and could not have an ultrasound due to the awkward circumstances that might arise when they where found to have tails. Finally her children where born. They were twins, one boy, and one girl. Afraid of what Lycaon would do, she, against all advice, hid the girl. When Lycaon came around to collect the boy, she told him that the girl, whom she had taken to calling Tawny, had died. 'Fair enough' Lycaon had growled 'Weaklings, girls. What have you called the boy?' 'Jack' 'Fine. But he needs a wolf name too. I will call him Umbras, for the shadows.' And with that he had left, leaving Luna alone with her second child. She knew he would take care of the boy, male werewolf cubs where always looked after and trained. For 5 weeks she stayed, taking care of the newborn. However, her peace was shattered one afternoon, when, playing with Tawny, she heard a howl. She had just enough time to put a protective charm around herself and the baby before Lycaon appeared.

'You told me she died!' he had shouted 'Do not defy the werewolf king! That child can not be allowed to live!' and with a howl he had sprung forward, followed by several huge wolves. Luna screamed. In desperation, she tried disperating, something she had not been able to do since arriving in California. To her surprise, it worked. Perhaps the gods were watching down on her tonight. She had apperated to a forest, where she did not know. Suddenly, a huge sliver wolf appeared from the trees in front of her. Afraid, she leapt backwards. 'Do not fear' the wolf had said in her mind. 'I will not harm you, I come with a warning. If you wish your child to live, and for fill its destiny, you must give it up as a gift to the gods at the wolf house. Lupa has given permission. You will know the way.' And then it had disappeared, leaving Luna bewildered. She had learned that not all wolves where as bloodthirsty as Lycaon and his pack, but she had not imagined any wolf would be willing to help her against Lycon's wishes. Nevertheless, she went, following the pull like a radar. She had done as requested, Lycon perusing her the whole way. Now as she turned to face him, she felt a sudden turn of courage. Many of her friends had been killed fighting against a dark wizard, and she was not going to loose a fight for her own daughter. Lycon approached, growling.

'Where is she' he snarled.

'She is not here.' Luna said. 'I have given her life to the gods. You cannot touch her now.'

Lycon's face contorted into an even uglier snarl.

'Fine. Then let YOU know the consequences of deceiving the werewolf king.' Then, with an awful growl, he pounced.

**How was it how was it! I know its terrible but please review! It will get better I promise :) This chapter is just to set the scene for the rest of the story. Oh and I know Luna is a witch and all that and I do make reference to Harry Potter stuff but THIS IS NOT A HARRY POTTER FANFIC (yet...) that was included 1. To be awesome and mainly 2. To give me some leway later on incase I do want to do a Harry Potter one so yeah.. I will probably update soon and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Im posting pretty frequently right now because I all ready have this written, so here it is.**

**Oh and disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT TAWNY**

Lycaon was very angry. That girl could not be allowed to live. He paced up and down the cave, growling to himself. 'What am I going to do?' he snarled to Caudex, one of his pack werewolves. Caudex flinched under his glare.

'Sir, maybe she is not the child of the prophecy...' he began, but Lycaon cut him of.

'Not the child of the prophecy?' he spluttered.

'You Idiot, how can she not be? Did you even see her?'

'Umm'

'Her eyes, idiot! They're gold!'

'Ohh...'

'Ahh! Why do I work with such imbeciles?' Lycaon began to pace again. 'I'll kill Lupa for this...' he muttered under his breath. In the corner of the cave, Caudex shifted uncomfortably. Lycaon ignored him. 'What am I going to do?'

'Arghh! What is she doing!' asked Lord Poseidon as he watched a lanky wolf girl of 10 scrambling to the top of a marble building, accompanied by a large grey wolf. 'Aren't you supposed to be at your English lessons? Get to you room now!' called up to the girl.

'Sorry Lord Poseidon' the girl called down to him. She slid down the sloped side and popped up in front of him. 'I'll go now' she said, giving him a cheeky smile. 'Come, Coop.'

Lord Poseidon smiled as she pranced off, pleased with his small victory. Next to him he heard a soft giggle from Lady Hestia, who was standing next to him.

'Her lesson is in the opposite direction, you might want to remind her' she said. Lord Poseidon scowled.

'You wanted to keep her, you fetch her. I've got bigger problems to deal with' he said, stalking away. Lady Hestia smiled and went of to fetch the girl.

She found her shooting arrows near the small lake, talking excitedly in rapid Latin to her wolf. 'Tawny' she called to her. 'Come here.'  
The girl came slowly over, eying Hestia suspiciously. 'Lady Hestia' she said stiffly.  
'Are you not supposed to be at your English lesson?'  
'I can speak English fine' replied the girl.'  
'Hmmp' Hestia scoffed. 'Lady Hera may have something to say about that. She wants to see you now.'  
'Oh...' the girl said quietly 'Umm... I will go now' she said, and sprinted of into the city, wolf at her heels.

'Lady Hera, um, you wished to see me?' Tawny said tentatively.  
'Yes, I did. It is as a matter of your lessons. I think that it is time for you to go to school again.'  
'But...'  
'Don't argue with me Tawny. I have already picked out a school. You will go there as a border for this week.'  
'But it's...'  
'Go pack your things, you start tomorrow'

**Oooo... Tawny's going to school... wonder what she'll think of that! Thanks to all you wonderful people who have clicked this story, im so excited! Yay! Anyways, thankyou, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again :) I might not be able to update that often now because my parents are all like 'don't use to much internet' so sorry :( I will try though.**

**For this chapter, pretend Tyson is already at camp and none of the monster dodge ball has happened yet.**

**Anddd a disclaimer: Although my name is ThatGeniusKid, I am not quite genius enough to come up with something as amazing as Percy Jackson (i.e does not belong to me)**

**Here's the Chapter**

Tawny's POV

'I don't want to wear this, I look like an idiot' I complained.

'You'll live Tawny.' Hera replied. 'Now go.'  
Grr... I walked up the office of the posh little school. Blarg. I hate school. I only have to go for 4 weeks a year, but every week is like torture. I have to be a good little girl and stay at school, not revealing even a hint of my wolf nature. Now, normally I would just run of, but when your guardians happen to be gods, it's not that easy. So I walked dutifully into school, hoping there would be a monster or two to make life interesting. I approached the front office Lady cautiously. I didn't trust her, probably because she smelt very strongly of some gross perfume. Eww 'Umm...' I started to say to say, but Smelly cut me off. 'Hello' she said excitedly. 'You must be Tawny! It's great to meet you. Right this way.' She ushered me through a large number of halls and into a cosy bedroom. It was pretty big, and smelt kinda like jasmine. Yum. There were two beds, and on one lay a girl, probably around 13 years old, listening to music on one of those music playing thingos.

'Scarlet' Smelly office lady called to her. 'Can you please show Tawny around? She's staying here for this week.'

'Of course, Mrs Cee.' Scarlet replied, giving one of those gross fake smiles that always works on adults. I mentally gagged, but Mrs Cee smiled gratefully and bustled off downstairs. When she had gone I looked expectantly at Scarlet, but she had already gone back to her music player. Well. 'Ummm' I prompted. Rolling her eyes, she turned to face me. 'Don't expect me to be all nice to you just because your little' Okay I wasn't anyway I thought. 'In fact, I don't really like little kids.' Hello, I'm 10, that is NOT little, just because I'm super genius awesome and skipped a few years cos Athena was my teacher doesn't mean people have to discrimminate. 'So stay out my way' she finished definitely. Ok.

'Sooo... what do I do?' I asked.

'I don't care, just stay out of my way.' she replied. Rolling my eyes, I flopped down on the bed. Someone's really charming, aren't they? This is boring. Finally, it was time to go to dinner. I followed Scarlet downstairs, plopped myself down at a table and grabbed some food. Bread with excessive amounts of butter. Yum. There was other food to, but it was mostly meat based and I'm a vegetarian. Yeah, I know, a vege wolf, i'm so weird, but I happen to like animals, OK? Dinner finished to quickly for my taste, and I decided to skip out on 'games time' and go to bed. Scarlet came in shortly after with her gaggle of friends, and glared distastefully at me when she realized I was there. Well, whatever, it's not like I care. I went to sleep.  
The next few days were boring as ever. School, work, eat, bored bored bored. Yuk. I had higher hopes for the last one though. We were supposed to be going on an excursion to see some other weird alternative school or something. It's not like I care/have a say in what school I will be going to next fall, but at least we don't have to do work, so I happily accepted the change.

Percy's POV

'What's wrong, Percy?' Matt Sloan started. 'Feeling lonely now your freaky friend left?'

'He's not a freak' I muttered. Tyson couldn't hear me anyway; he was safely back in the Poseidon cabin at camp. I had wanted to stay at camp with him, but Chiron insisted that I stay at school for the last week. I didn't see the point, exams were finished an all we were doing today was showing a bunch of kids from this other posh school around. Anyway, I was anxious to get back because I'd been having these really weird dreams about Grover. Just then the teacher called us, preventing Sloan from saying any more. 'Now children, please be nice, the other students are here.' We all groaned, because who wants to spend a day showing little grade 6 kids around. Then a perky looking teacher came in, followed be about 18 kids. Most of them didn't look that much littler than us, I guess they were only a year younger. The perky teacher started talking 'Hello, I'm Mrs Primm and I've heard lovely things about you all, I'm sure you'll get on fine with my students.' Yeah right. 'So, what we are going to do is partner you with one of these students, and it will be your responsibility to show them around. Ok?' Then she started pairing students. She tried to pair boys with boys and girls with girls, but there where more new girls so we got to the end of the line, a tiny little girl, and all the girls in my class were taken. 'Um, you, what's your name.' the teacher said, pointing to me.

'Percy'

'Well Percy you can go with Tawny.'

'Ok' I replied. I walked up to the little girl. 'Uh, hi, my name is Percy' I said. The little girl looked up at me. She was actually pretty cute, and had these huge intelligent golden eyes, but gods, she was so tiny. There was no way this kid was only a year younger than me.

'I'm Tawny' the kid said.

'Ah, cool name, do you want me to show you around?' The girl just shrugged her shoulders. Fine. 'Well, let's go to the labs first' I said, heading in that direction. She followed. 'Um, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?' I asked the kid.

'10.' she replied. 'And don't call me a kid. Kids are baby goats.'

'Ok...' I replied, taken aback. So she probably skipped a few grades. But, as far as I knew, I didn't call her a kid out loud. Could she read minds or something?

~*~

Tawny's POV

I was grumpy. And bored. And that Percy guy was looking at me real funny. Right, confession time. I probably shouldn't have looked in his mind, but I was bored and he wasn't doing a terribly good job of the tour. Oh, BTW, "reading" minds is something we wolves can do. It's not exactly "mind reading" as such, it's just looking at pictures and thoughts and memories and stuff. Packs can communicate by sending images to each other, so it's not like I'm a freak or anything. Technically, I shouldn't be able to "mind read", because only alphas are supposed to be able to look into the minds of others, and I'm not alpha. As far as I can figure, I can do it because I'm the head of my tiny not-real pack consisting of my and my wolf Cooper, but really I don't know. I'm just skilled I guess. Any way, once the guy had gotten over my little genius moment, he resumed the tour. Occasionally I would nod or mumble something, but mostly I just tagged along. I was glad when the bell finally rang and we got to head back to class. My class had to stay and "discuss" with Mrs Primm while the other class had to go to get changed for PE. Once we had finished talking Mrs Primm lead us down to the gym. As soon as we got there I could sense something was wrong. 'Oh' said Mrs Primm, tugging on the door. 'It seems to be locked' Oh gods. Locked door, and I smelt monster. This can't be good. I rushed past Mrs Primm and towards a side window I saw during the tour.

**Ahh mosters! Whats she gonna do? Hope this chappie was a bit longer for you :) Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and my disclaimer for today**

**I (although I want to) do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy's POV

The fight was not going well. These new dudes that Sloan was friends with had morphed into huge giants with flaming cannonballs. I wished Tyson was here, being fireproof and all that. I managed to kill most of them, but the two biggest ones were still there, and they were angry. I slashed with riptide, but a giant got me cornered on against the wall. This is it I thought. I'm going to die. Just then, I saw the little kid who I had been guiding, Tawny I think, climb through the side window to the gym and fall rather ungracefully onto the floor. The giant turned around to see what had made the noise. 'Ah' it said. 'Came to join the party, little cub. It's ok, we can take a doggy bag.' Then he and the other giant roared with laughter, as if they made their own hilariously funny joke. Tawny just frowned. Of course, she's mortal **(Well, this is what Percy thinks).** She can't see the giants. Oh no, I thought. There going to kill her. Just as I got ready to distract the giants to save her, she locked eyes with me. I looked at her gold eyes and somehow understood their meaning. 'Stay there' she was staying. 'I'll distract them.' I could swear I hear her voice in my head, but before I could comprehend, she ran at the giant. All of the sudden she was holding a wicked silver sword. How did she get that? I reached for riptide, not wanting to get her hurt. She was actually pretty good. She swung her sword at the first giant, hitting it's thick leg. One more swing and it disintegrated. Wow. She whipped around to face the other giant, but it was already throwing it's cannonball at her dodged, but it grazed her on the arm and she fell over. The giant started towards her, but I wasn't going to let her get more hurt. 'Hey, giant!' I called out. 'Leave her alone. It's me you want.' 'Fine, son of Poseidon. You may die first.' then the giant came at me with more speed than I though possible. 'I shall have hero flesh for lunch.' Just when I thought I was a goner for sure, a dagger sprouted from the giants chest. With a surprised look on his face, he looked down, and disintegrated. Standing behind him, was Annabeth. 'Hi seaweed brain.' she said. I looked at her in shock. 'We need to get out of here' she said, surveying the gym. She was right. The gym was torched and had a huge hole in the side.

'Ok.' I said. 'But we bring her.' I said, pointing at Tawny, who was now struggling to stand up wither injured arm. 'Why' Annabeth started, but I cut her of.

'We do' I said and walked over to Tawny. 'Are you ok?' I said to her.

'Im fine' she muttered.

'Well, do you wanna come with us?'

'Ok' she said.

'Can you walk?'

'Im fine!' She stood up.

'Right ok where to.' I said looking at Annabeth. She gave me a weird look and said 'Follow me', then sprinted off into the bush. I followed, throwing a quick glance at Tawny to see if she was ok. She seemed to be fine, so I kept running. When Annabeth stopped, I have to say I was relieved. Boy, she can run fast. Tawny plopped down on to the ground, holding her arm. Annabeth gave her a surprised glance and whispered to me 'Why did you want to bring her?' she asked. 'I think she's a demigod.' **(A/N Getting closer!)** I said. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. 'And why would you think that?' 'Well she could see the monsters, and look at that sword!' I said. Annabeth glanced back at Tawny, and her eyes widened as she saw the sword for the first time. I could see her brain working away, trying to determine if I was right or not. 'Well, let's see.' she said. She walked up to Tawny and knelt in front of her. 'Hi.' she said gently. 'I'm Annabeth. Do you mind if I ask, where did you get that sword?' Tawny eyed her sceptically.

'It was from my mother.' she said.

'Oh' said Annabeth. 'Your mother must be…. nice.' Tawny frowned.

'I don't know, she died when I was a baby.' she said. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Score one for demigodishness. 'Tawny.' she said, grabbing riptide from me and pointing at the Greek writing on the hilt. 'What does this say' she asked. Tawny glanced at it.

'Riptide.' she said definitely. Annabeth stood up and glanced at me.

'We need to get her to camp.' Uh huh. Suddenly Annabeth said something in Greek, and a smoky car that looked like a taxi cab pulled up. 'Get in' Annabeth said. We all piled in and the cab took of. Tell you what, that was not a ride I'd like to take again. Tawny fell asleep halfway through, I'm not sure how. Finally we reached camp. It looked a sorry sight, with Thalia's tree dying. We approached the border, and I saw Annabeth glance at Tawny anxiously. She was struggling a bit with her arm, but I knew Annabeth wouldn't want the risk giving Tawny any Nectar until we got through the barrier, so we could be sure she wouldn't burn up. Guarding Thalia's tree was Clarisse and a bunch of other campers. 'Hey Prissy' she called out. 'What have you got there? Not another Cyclops?' I resisted the urge to punch her in the face and pushed past her, guiding Tawny. She got through the barrier just fine, so Annabeth and I escorted her down to the infirmary. The new activities director, Tantalus, didn't seem happy to see us with a new camper, but he let us through. 'Put her in the Hermes cabin'. He said. Once we fixed her arm, we started the hard task of telling her she was a demigod. She took it pretty well, but at the same time was shocked and wondered who her godly parent might be. Poor kid, she had a rough day.

Tawny's POV

After my arm got fixed, Annabeth showed me around camp. It was actually pretty cool. It had an amphitheatre and a sword arena and an armoury and even better, a Pegasus stables! I love pegusi, and I've always wanted one. I ride a Pegasus called Moon at the stables on Olympus, but she's not really mine. But the good thing is she's in foal, and Poseidon said i could have it! I started this little conversation with a pretty white Pegasus called PorkPie, but stopped when I caught sight of Annabeth's confused look. I was now sitting with Annabeth and Percy at the lake, kicking rocks into the water while Percy had a hurried conversation with Annabeth, something about a satyr in a dress? Weird. Anyway, a was kicking rocks thinking about my supposed godly mother. I'd lived with the gods my whole life, but they didn't even tell me that one was my mum. Jerks. I'd was kicking a rock particularly ferociously when a strong scent of wine and grapes filled the air. Percy glanced up and groaned. 'Tawny, that's Mr D.' he said 'and he looks angry' He was right. Dionysus was storming straight toward me, furious. The only time I'd seen him this angry was when I booby trapped his throne when I was 5. Percy glanced at me worriedly. 'What have you done.' he said. Unfortunately I thought I knew exactly what I'd done. Holy Hades. Time for this puppy to scram. I started to run, but vine seized my ankle and before I knew it I was hanging upside-down in the air. 'Mr D, put her down, you'll hurt her!' Percy cried. Dionysus glared at him, purple fire in his eyes. Percy was about to protest again, but caught the warning glare that Annabeth was giving him and shut up.

'Um.. Mr D, this is Tawny, she's a new camper here' Annabeth said.

'I know perfectly well who this is' Dionysus said angrily. I cursed under my breath and Percy and Annabeth just looked confused. With one last glare Dionysus grabbed my vine and we both disappeared.

We reappeared in my room on Olympus. I have to mention about my room. It pretty big as far as bedrooms go, about the size of a normal classroom. My bed is in the corner, and my stuff is spread out everywhere else. Normally, I love hanging in my room with Coop, who I hadn't seen for weeks, but I could tell now I was in big trouble.

'Stay here, and don't even THINK about nicking off' Dionysus said and stormed out of the room. Well, this sucks. I plopped down onto my bed, ignoring Coop as he tried to kill my fave squeaky bear toy. MY LIFE IS OVER!

**Uh oh… Tawny's in trouble! Hope that chapter was longer for you guys. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh im so sorry I didn't get to update last night my parents we all like 'go to bed' so sorry you can get two updates today then. This may be an interesting chapter… I wasn't so sure about it but anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**

Percy's POV

Once Mr D had disappeared, taking Tawny with him, Annabeth and I raced to the big house and tried to plead with Tantalus to see what he'd done, but he just ignored us. After a bit of cursing on my behalf, we got kicked out. I was kicking the steps of the house when my half brother Tyson came up. 'What's wrong brother?' he asked me. 'Mr D's gone and taken Tawny somewhere and Tantalus won't even tell us!' I complained. 'Is that that little girl with the weird eyes?' he asked. 'Yes' 'Oh. She smelt weird' 'What do you mean she smelt weird? Not like monster?' Annabeth said. I could tell she thought that might be the reason why Mr D was so angry with her. 'Tawny's not a monster!' I argued. 'She saved my life, and anyway how could she get through the border?' I said to Annabeth defensively. 'Well the tree is pretty weak anyway...' Annabeth began, but Tyson cut her off. 'She not smell like monster.' he said. 'She smell like dog.'

Tawny's POV

After a while, a nymph appeared at my door. 'Lord Zeus wishes to see you' she said. 'Good luck, he looks angry.' 'Thanks' I mumbled, and got up to go to the throne room. I walked in and bowed at the gods. I don't normally do this, but now felt like an occasion to get into their good books.

'Aurea Luscum' boomed Zeus' voice. I stiffened. Nobody EVER uses my wolf name if they wish to keep all their limbs. Despite my already bad situation I said 'I don't use that name Lord Zeus.'

Zeus looked like he couldn't decide wether to blast me for my cheek or smile at my courage. In the end he decided on smiling. 'Tawny' he said. 'You have broken the rules and left the school Lady Hera told you to remain in. As well, you found camp half-blood, our demigod camp, and remained there instead of coming straight back to Olympus.'

I nodded quietly, but in my head I was thinking why can't I do what I want? I'm ten that's way old enough! Then lord Zeus started speaking again, interrupting my mental grumble. 'However' he said 'We have decided it is time for you to learn about your family and powers, and to train at camphalfblood with you friends.'

The other gods nodded earnestly. What?! I was not expecting this! Mental celebration for not being exploded! 'Ahhem' lord Zeus cleared his throat. Whoops. 'As you know, your father was Lycaon, the werewolf king, and your mother was Luna, a, um, *nervous glance at Hectate!?* mortal. She was killed by Lycaon while trying to save you. And, as you also know, we used the power of your mother's final act to create your sword.' I fingered at my crescent moon necklace around my neck. Why was he telling me this?

'However, when your mother gave you to us, another god noticed as well...' he seemed to stop.

'Yes...' I prompted. No matter how much I'd asked, I'd never heard this part before. Hera took over.

'Have you ever heard of the Titan Graviton?' **(A/N DOES NOT EXIST I MADE HIM UP)** I think so, he's the energy guy right? I nodded.

'Well...' She glanced at the other gods seated around her looking anxious. 'Graviton was the Titan of energy and gravity. A long time ago, he and Kronos had a falling out where Graviton swore that he would pass on this powers to help wolf child of the prophecy.'

'Ummm... What prophecy?' I asked.

'You will hear it when the time comes. But we, and obviously he, believes that you are the prophecy child.' I didn't get it.

'Soo...' I prompted. I was really confused.

'So you have the powers of Graviton, Titan of energy.' she finished. WHAT?!

'What powers?' I said, rather shocked

'We will find out won't we?'

Over the next few days, the Gods taught me about my powers and how to control them. I was actually pretty cool. I could completely control gravity, which meant that I could fly, and control the field around other objects. I could probably do more to, but I was still learning. But now, I was exited. I was going back to Camp Half Blood! I hastily packed my suitcase, making all the objects fly around my room and into my bag. I even brushed my hair and tail! Pumped!

Percy POV

I was very angry! After OUR suggestion, Tantalus chose _Clarisse_ for the quest to find the fleece. Unfair! Then Mr D got up. 'We have a new camper today who will be staying in the Big house.'

This was followed by lots of muttering. I whispered to Tyson 'who do you think would get to stay in the Big house?' he just shrugged.

'This camper' Mr D continued, 'Is a daughter of Lycon.' Uproar!

'But they're werewolves!' someone called out.

'Lycon doesn't even have any daughters!' some Athena kid said.

'Well he has one.' Mr D said, glaring at the people who interrupted him. 'Tawny, come here.'

Tawny? Sure enough, the little girl who saved me poked out her head and came to stand shyly next to Mr D. Except there was something different about her. She had a long fluffy tail that she held in-between her legs, and two big pointy ears like a dog. Standing protectively next to her was a huge grey dog, who looked full wolf. How could I not have seen that before? I caught Annabeth's eye and she mouthed 'Mist' Wow. That some pretty strong mist. Mr D continued

'Some of you may have already met her, but this is Tawny, and I expect you to be nice.' He sat down, and Tawny followed, her wolf curling up at her feet. Weird. Lots of other tables were muttering amongst themselves. Tyson just said to me 'Told you weird girl smelt like dog.' and went back to his dinner.

**How was it! I was really nervous about posting this cause it's a bit weird and yeah so sorry... I you are still reading this I love you! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is my make up chapter for being such a bad author**

Tawny's POV

I was lying in my bed at the big house, not able to sleep. That whole scene today had been pretty embarrassing, and I was pretty sure with my super wolf hearing that I hear some unsavoury comments about wolves. I got up and crawled out of bed.  
Maybe I'll go down to the beach and play with Coop. I walked down to the beach and was watching Coop play in the sand when I heard somebody calling my name. I turned, and saw it was Percy, running down the beach towards me, struggling under the weight if 4 duffle bags and a weird flask. 'Hercules busts Heads?' I questioned him as he got to me. 'That was a stupid TV show. To much, well, Hercules busting heads.' He gave me a quizzical look, but said nothing. 'Umm Hermes gave me these, he said to go on that ship there or something.' '

Oh ok, did he say for Annabeth and Tyson to come to?'

'Um... He said they might?' 'Well there coming right now.' I said, and sure enough, they burst through the bushes and onto the beach.

'Percy, what were you thinking!' Annabeth said. 'We got so worried!' Percy explained the quest to them, and Annabeth frowned. '

Percy, we can't...' she started, but I cut her off.

'Better make a decision fast, cos the harpies are coming.' Thank you wolf hearing.

'Fine' she said, 'but how are we going to get to that boat?'

'Leave that to me' said Percy. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The, four hippocampi splashed out of the water. There was even a big one for Tyson. How… oh, Percy was the son of Posiden. I remember that caused heaps of chaos on Olympus last year with the whole 'Lighting thief' thing. We all jumped on and sped off, leaving the wailing harpies behind us.  
We got to the boat safely, and climbed on. Boat is a bit if an understatement, it was a huge cruse ship called the Princess Andromeda. We found two empty cabins and crashed, boys in one, girls in the other. As I lay on my bed trying to sleep, Annabeth came over to me. 'How are you?' she questioned. Uh oh. I could feel a interrogation coming on.

'Im fine' I replied cautiously.

'Umm that's good. She responded. 'Ah look I have to ask you, are you really a daughter of Lyacon?'

I sighed loudly. 'Yes, didn't you notice the ears, or the tail?' Or the fangs or the wolf senses or the pet wolf.

'Well, yes' she replied. 'But I thought Lycaon didn't have any daughters'

I snorted. 'He doesn't want to, believe me'

'Oh…' Annabeth said quietly. 'Have you ever met him?' she asked. Dammed daughters of Athena. To many questions.

'A few times, never good. I've lived on Olympus all my life.'

Her eyes lit up. 'That must be awesome! All the architecture…'

I grinned at her sudden eagerness. 'Its pretty cool, I guess'

She smiled and sat down next to me. 'So' she said, her grey eyes glittering. 'Daughter of Lycaon and all, do you have any cool powers?'

'Ha I guess, I can talk to animals, sorta "mind read" and I have wolf senses like hearing and smelling and seeing and stuff, and I guess im faster than a normal human. Oh also theirs this weird thing with that titan graviton so I can control gravity and stuff' I finished. She raised her eyebrows.

'You can control gravity?'

'Well kinda im not very good.' I admitted.

'Can you show me?'

I levitated her pillow over and dropped it on her head.

'That enough questions or do you want more pillows?' I threatened, posing my pillow to strike.

'Your on' she laughed. The pillow fight that followed was perhaps the greatest ever. I won (and don't believe Annabeth, I DID NOT cheat!) by controlling all the blankets to wrap her up like a cocoon. Percy came in while I was prancing around in victory and Annie was struggling out of the blankets. The look in his face was priceless. Well, I guess it was snowing feathers and there were blankies all over the place, but still. Mwahaha. Anyway he told us to go to bed, so we gathered our blankets and flopped on our beds to sleep.

**Yes, its short, im sorry, but I felt bad for not posting yesterday. I will try and post a longer one tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again guys! Next chapter is right here, and remember folks, I only own Tawny. That's all.**

Tawny's POV

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, but was woken up by the loud speaker. 'Good morning, passengers!' said a voice that sounded way to cheery for the morning. 'We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party!' it continued. 'Don't forget million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock' Right, I won't. Now shut up. '…and for our special guests, disembowelling practice on the Promenade!' I sat bolt upright. WHAT! I was pretty sure that was not a normal cruise activity. I saw Annabeth had done the same thing. She got up and knocked on the interior door of the room. 'Disembowelling practice?'. We all got dressed, and ventured out onto the ship. There were several other people, but the all seemed to be in some kind of trance. Then, we heard a voice. Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened. 'Luke.' they said.

'We should go' Tyson said. I nodded in agreement. Smelt like monsters, and this Luke guy didn't sound happy. Annabeth and Percy disagreed. 'No' they said. 'We have to find out what Luke is up to.' and they stalked of.

'Whoopdeedoo' I muttered under my breath. 'Searching monster infested cruise ships is my fave activity'. I wished Coop was here, but he stayed on the beach when we went on the hippocampi. He doesn't really like water. Prefers to keep his paws on dry land. Then, as we approached some important looking oak doors, Tyson stopped. 'People inside.' he said. He began imitating the voices. 'Quiet!' he said in a gruff voice. Then in the Luke guys voice: 'Are you sure?' gruff guy: 'Yes. Right outside.' Before we realized what was happening, the big doors burst open, and a dude flanked by two massive hairy guys came our, with bronze tipped javelins pointed right at chests. 'Oh styx' I muttered as we got herded into a impressive looking room with a golden casket. The casket had lots of gross pictures of burning cities and people dying. It had a kind of aura of ancient evil. Anxious, I stepped away. I wanted nothing to do with that box. The dude, who I guessed was Luke, started talking. 'Sit' he said, gesturing to the fluffy plush sofas. Nobody sat. Well, ok I thought. I'll be the nice one. I sprinted up to one of the sofas and launched myself at it, leaping on to the soft fabric. Heehee. That was fun! I looked around from my comfy chair. Percy was looking bewildered, Annabeth confused and the Luke guy was trying to suppress a smile. He strode over and looked at me. I looked back. 'Whos this?' he said to Annabeth and Percy.

'Im Tawny' I piped up.

'Your a bit young to be going on a quest, don't you think, little cub?' Oh! Excuse me! What is with people saying I'm little?

'Im 10 years old thank you very much' I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He just looked bemused and turned to the others.

'Well Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mum? How's school?' he asked. 'You poisoned Thalia's tree.' Percy said angrily. Ooooooo...  
After that there was a lot of angry yelling and talking. Grr. I sort of zoned out on my comfy couch, but then Luke gave an order to feed them to a drakon. Jipes. Nobody makes my friends into drakon food! Time for me to step in. I rolled of my couch and stood up. 'Excuse me sir' I said to Luke. Everyone turned to me, confused. I took a deep breath. Time to get my puppy on. I dropped my ears and pouted. Get ready to be cuteified!

Percy POV

I thought we were doomed. The bear twins were really strong, and there was no way we could beat them, even with Tyson. Then Tawny got up. 'Excuse me sir' she said to Luke. Everyone looked at her. I had no idea what she was doing. I don't think she understood the situation. After all, we were held prisoner in a ship and she decides to bellyflop on the couch. Really? Anyway, she turned to Luke and said 'Can you please let us go?' in a really cute voice. What was she thinking? However, instead of laughing his head of at her naivety, he just looked uncomfortable.

'Um... you can leave if you want.' he said. What was going on?

'Well...' Tawny continued in her really cute voice. 'That would be great, but can my friends go to?' she asked. What was she thinking? To everyone in the rooms surprise, Luke replied with 'Um... ok.'

Tawny burst into a grin and skipped towards us.

'Luke...' one of the bear twins began, but she had already grabbed us and was dragging us shocked out the door. As soon as we closed the door, she dropped her act.

'Run, it won't last long' she said, and we sprinted of to the lifeboats. Just in time to, because not sooner had we reached the boat, a roar erupted from somewhere in the ship. Any minute now we would be overwhelmed. We jumped in the boat and I slashed at the ropes with Riptide, causing us to free fall into the ocean.

'The flask!' I yelled.

Somehow, Tyson managed to grab the flask from the bag and give it to me. I gave it a small turn and the winds shot out, propelling us away from the ship.

~*~

Tawny POV

We were speeding along in the life raft, getting further and further away from that ship, when Percy turned to me. 'How did you convince Luke like that?' he asked.

'Yeah' said Annabeth. 'What did you do?'

'Come on, nobody can say no to a puppy.' I said cheekily, and curled up to take a nap.

When I woke up, we were stopping in a swampy bay. I jumped out, and followed Annabeth into a patch of bushes. Inside, it was like a little mini house, equipped with all sorts of demigod stuff. 'Neat!' I said and flopped down in a corner. It was pretty big for a stick house, but not big enough for 2 demigods, a wolfgirl and a Cyclops, so Percy sent Tyson out to look for some food. After a few minutes, he came back, holding a box of powdered donuts. Goodie! I like donuts! Naturally, Annabeth had to ruin all the donut eating fun by being suspicious of their source. I mean, who cares? They were yum! So, we went out to inspect. Sure enough, just 15m away was a Monster Donut shop. Annabeth was worried.

'It could be a nest' she said anxiously.

She was explaining how some chains are linked to the life forces of monsters or something, when I herd a noise. Something big was coming up behind us. I sniffed the air, and mixed with the delicious smell if donut was something sour. Ew. Worried, I nudged Annabeth. 'Annabeth...' I recognized the smell now. Hydra. I'd run into one when playing with Coop once. 'Hydra' I warned, but she'd already heard it.

'No - sudden - moves' she said. 'Very slowly, turn around.' We all turned to stare at the giant 7 headed monster in front of us. Oh Zeus. It didn't seem to notice us at first, but the Tyson stepped on a twig. Whoops. It swung all its heads in our direction and lunged. The fight had begun. We scattered, trying to avoid the acid it was spitting. Percy made the mistake of slashing at one of its heads with riptide, and it just grew two more. Now we had eight heads to deal with. I was darting and dodging as fast as I could, but I was tiring and I could tell the others were to. Then, I heard a chugging sound coming from the river, and a female voice shouted 'Prepare the thirty-two-pounder!' I only just understood in time. I dived for the ground as a massive BOOM! exploded from the ship, disintegrating the Hydra and spraying monster slime everywhere. Yuk. I stood up, shaking the off dust and gloop and looked at the ship. It was plated with iron, and zombie crew members manned the decks. The name on the side said CSS Birmingham. Standing next to the smoking canon was a girl wearing full Greek battle armour. I recognized her from camp: Clarisse, daughter of Ares. 'Losers' she sneered at us. 'But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard.'

**Tada! How was it? Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK OK I'm really sorry for not updating… I was so busy! Ok so this is the last chapter… its pretty long because it was to short to make into two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Tawny POV

We got a tour of the ship, which was pretty lame, then went to the captains quarters for dinner. Clarisse talked a bit, mostly about how much trouble we were in, but I kept quiet, and she ignored me. That was, she did, until I got so bored that I started levitating the forks in a little fork dance around the table. 'How did you do that?' she asked, amazed. I groaned and rolled my eyes in Annabeths direction, begging her to explain.

'Tawny can control Gravity' she explained to the confused demigods.

'Really?' Percy asked.

'Yes, can we not talk about it now?' I whined

'Fine, but you totally owe us and explanation later'

'Gahh...'

The next morning I was rudely awoken by alarm bells ringing. I walked drowsily up to the deck, still in my pj's.

'What is this!' I demanded.

'We have reached the entrance to the sea of monsters' some zombie guy said. I hurried up to the front of the ship to find Percy and Annabeth. The ship was groaning and swaying in the swirling water.

'What are we doing?' I asked Annabeth.

'Clarisse is trying to blow up Charybdis to get us into the sea of monsters' she said, her face pale. 'What!' I spluttered. I didn't get to continue because just then a massive wave came as Charybdis spat out the sea. The engine groaned more and a zombie guy came out.

'Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!' the dude said to Clarisse.

'Well, get down there and fix it!' she yelled.

'Cant!' Zombie said. 'We're vaporizing in to heat! Prepare yourselves for death'

'No!' Tyson shouted. 'I can fix it!' and he rushed down. He must have done something right, because the ship stopped complaining as much. It was still terrifying though. We were being tossed around like my squeaky duck in the lake. Cannons fired, and we all tried desperately not to fall of the ship. Then another zombie burst out.

'The engine is about to blow! Tyson is holding it together somehow, but it can't stand for much longer. We need to abandon ship!'

'No!' Clarisse screamed. 'We..' but she was cut of by the huge sound of the engine exploding. We were all thrown from the ship, and then everything went black.

~*~

I woke up in a comfy bed with a sheet draped over me. I got up and looked around. I recognise this place! I was in Poseidon's undersea palace. How did I get here? Then I remembered. The ship exploding, me being thrown of and blacking out and everything. I had to get back to the others! I had to know of they were ok. I swam quickly to where I knew was the throne room of Poseidon. I knocked on door and waited (rather impatiently) until it opened.

'Ah, Tawny, your awake' Poseidon said when he saw me.

'I need to get back to my friends. Are they ok?' I said quickly. Poseidon frowned slightly.

'Your friends are fine' I sank down to the floor with relief 'However' he continued 'I don't want you returning to your friends. You are not fully recovered yet.' What!? Who needs to be healthy.

'I'm fine' I protested. Seriously, I only had a minor concussion.

'No' he said. Go back to your room and rest' Well, they say you can't disobey with a God unless you want a painful death. There wrong. You can totally disobey a god, as long as you don't let that god notice. So that night I called one of the hippocampi and told it to take me to Percy Jackson.  
We came up offshore of Miami. I looked around, but I couldn't see Percy or Annabeth or Tyson. 'I can't see them' I said to the Hippcampi. It snorted and pointed one of it's hooves in the direction of the beach. Looking at where it was pointing I saw five figures swimming ashore.

'Is that them?' I asked my hippocampus excitedly. It nodded. Squealing, I slide of the hippocampi and swam to shore, waving it goodbye on the way. By the time I got to the beach, they were talking in a huddle on the shore. Quickly shaking my self dry, I sprinted towards them. 'Annnnnieee' I cried, and slammed into her with a hug, almost making her fall over.

'Tawny!' she said astonished 'I- I thought you had died!'

'Nup, I'm to cool for that!' I replied and retold my story to them. Then they told me how they went to an evil witches spa and battled a Cyclops. I giggled when the said the Cyclops was going to marry the satyr, Grover.

'I wish I was there to help you!' I said, pouting a little.

'It's ok, you lived, and that's all that matters' Percy said.

'Well thats all good and stuff, but how are we going to get the fleece back to camp in time!' Clarisse moaned. 'I'm going to fail this quest!'

'No your not.' Percy said, calling a cab over.

'You're going to fly home to camp and return the fleece' and he gave her the fleece, the rest of our money from Hermes and sent her off.

'That was really nice' Annabeth said to him once Clarisse had gone.

'Well, let's find another way home.' he said turning around. We turn to follow him and found Luke and his hairy bear things. Luke had the point of his sword at Percy's throat. Uh oh. I started to go help him, but one of the bear things picked me up by the back of my shirt. The other bear had Annabeth and Grover.

'What do you want, Luke?' Percy growled. Luke gestured towards the massive cruise ship docked in the port; the Princess Andromeda.

'Why, I want to extend my hospitality of course' he said smiling. The bear man peeps started dragging us towards the ship. No way buddy. I started squirming around to try escape the bear mans grip.

'Um, boss, this ones trying to escape' my bear dude said. Well, no shiz Sherlock.

'Just hold on to her' Luke replied. I saw Annabeth throw an anxious glance my way. The bear man pushed my forward a bit harder, and I had enough. I bit him, hard. Being wolfish and all, I have pretty strong teeth and wicked sharp canines, so it did the trick. He released me, and I squirmed away and hid. I could still hear everything that was going on. Bear man was yelling, and Luke was cursing. They looked around a little, but obviously didn't want to lose the more important prisoners. As I watched my friends get herded onto the ship, I had an idea. I fished around in my pockets for a drachma, and sent a quick iris message. I then hurried onto the ship to see what I could do.  
I finally found my friends and hid behind one of the life boats. Luke was just slashing is sword through what looked like an iris message. Wonder who he was messaging. Percy was looking pretty smug, until Luke turned around and gave him a murderous look. He flicked his hand and a dozen armed warriors came out, surrounding them.

'You'll never leave this boat alive' he said. Then Percy did something stupid and Percy like and challenged him to a fight. They fought, rather unfairly on Lukes behalf, and I could see that Percy was going to lose. I had to make a distraction, so I threw on of the life jackets I was hiding next to. It wasn't very heavy, but got him on the head and distracted him, giving Percy time to recover.

'Who threw that?' Luke yelled. One of the warriors pointed to where I was hiding. I was feeling pretty good about myself until Luke grabbed a spear from one of men and threw it right at my hiding spot. I scrambled out of the way just as it impaled the ground where my feet had been moments before. Unfortunately, I scrambled into the open. I gulped.

'Hi' I said weakly. I saw Annabeth and Percy's eyes widen in surprise, but Luke just grinned.

'Come to join the party, have you, Tawny? Your Daddy's told my all about you!' he said. What? He was talking to my dad? That can't be good. He hates me! I stared at Luke wide eyed.

'And don't even think of getting all cute on me again, your puppy charm won't work' he added. Darn. Oh well. I'm doomed.

'Get her.'

At once at least six dudes in armour charged at me, brandishing spears. I fumbled backwards, but they kept coming. Crouching down, I prepared for impact. It never came. Curious, I looked up. The warriors were attempting to charge, but where somehow being held of by an invisible force field. Was I doing that?

'More' I thought, and the warriors where pushed back by the invisible force. Neat! Now, time to blast some warrior butt! I smiled.

'Push out' I thought, braking the connection at the same time. The warriors flew back about five meters and hit the deck.

'Cool' I said standing up. Everyone was staring at me. 'Did not know I could do that' I said happily. More shocked stares. Luke seemed to realize he couldn't win, not against my mega cool powers, so he rushed towards the black Pegasus that was waiting for him and calling him words so bad that I may not repeat them. He never made it. An arrow with a boxing glove attached hit him square in the chest and he fell on his bum. More arrows hit the bear guys and the dissolved into dust. A chorus of battle cries and hooves descended on the deck. The party ponies had arrived! Before the enemy had time to react, we where scooped up onto the backs of the centaurs and galloped away. Once we finally stopped, we were at a centaur camp. I dismounted the centaur and ran over to Chiron.

'Thanks for coming' I said. 'Thank you for messaging me' he smiled. 'No problem' I said happily, and ran over to check out the food. We got back to camp just after Clarisse, thanks to the speed of the centaurs. Everybody crowded around the big tree, and watched as Clarisse draped the fleece over a branch. The effect was immediate. The leaves started turning green before our eyes. Everyone cheered. Chiron ordered a 24 hour guard duty around the fleece, but otherwise nothing else much changed. Percy and Annabeth were mostly busy training for a chariot race, and I made friends with a camper my age named teal, so we played together. Summer was almost over. Then I got some great news! The Pegasus I rode, Moon, had had her foal! Yay! I went home early to see him, so I didn't get to watch the chariot race. Oh well. I can't wait till next summer!

**Done! Sorry I cut half of it out but I wanted to finish and didn't want to write that part… I will probably post a sequel, but I need reviews! Sequel probably wont be out until Late January because Im going on holiday but still review! Please please please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
